This invention relates generally to the field of secondary containment storage systems used to store primary containers containing hazardous wastes. More particularly the invention relates to a transportable apparatus able to completely enclose hazardous materials in a structure which prevents accidental spillage or loss of the hazardous waste in the case of damage to the primary containers.
Our modern society produces waste materials which can harm the environment if not stored, transported or disposed of in a safe manner. Numerous regulations by various governmental agencies set forth requirements which must be adhered to in the handling of such hazardous materials. Even a small volume generator of hazardous materials must follow guidelines for handling such materials safely. The danger of harm is so significant that numerous regulations are directed toward secondary containment units which will entrap any spillage or loss from the primary storage containers, such as large drums, before the hazardous waste can pollute the outside environment.
Such secondary containment units are generally known in the art. For example, Olmsted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,232 teaches a protective container for use with large drums. The container comprises a solid, rectangular pan with side walls and a removable lid to fit over the pan. The device is constructed so as to rest on a typical wooden pallet and is designed to contain a number of large drums filled with hazardous liquid waste. The lid has side walls which overlap the walls of the pan when the lid is resting on the drums. The device is very simple in nature, and it is this simplicity which creates problems and inadequacies. The device requires that the lid be completely removed for access to the individual drums, which is not desirable for situations where the drums are being filled in small increments over a period of time, as in practice the user tends to fail to replace the lid after each use. Additionally, the device requires a secondary component, the conventional pallet, for transport of the unit. The device of Olmsted also requires a liquid level sensor to create an alarm should there be a loss of liquid from the primary storage units. Additionally, the seal between lid and pan is not secure against overflow or environmental forces, requiring a gasket to increase containment capability.
It is an object of the invention to provide a secondary containment storage apparatus capable of enclosing one or more large drums containing hazardous waste materials, where the apparatus will retain without loss hazardous waste stored in the drums, should leakage occur.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus having a sliding, interlocking lid such that removal of the lid from the main base member is not required for access to the drums, yet the two lid sections when closed will prevent ingress of rain, snow, etc. into the unit.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus where the seal between lid and main body prevents ingress of rain, snow, etc., and is capable of withstanding relatively large load forces without separation.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus where the base member is designed to allow movement of the unit by conventional forklifts or pallet jacks.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus with translucent side walls for visual indication of fluid level.
It is a further object to provide such an apparatus where the base members of plural units are nestable for storage and transport, with the lid sections fitting in the interior of the base members.